To Aru Fate
by DemianSparda
Summary: Pobre Kamijou Touma simplemente me divertire haciéndote sufrir en esta historia
1. chapter 1

"Chaldea"

Organización que utilizó el sistema de invocación de "Servant" de la guerra del Santo Grial para resolver inconscistencias en el tiempo las cuales llevaban a la extinción del mundo

Cientos de "Servant's" fueron invocados en este lugar y ayudaron a restaurar las líneas temporales

Tras un cierto incidente, todos los candidatos a "Máster" quedaron incapacitados, excepto por uno, un chico recién llegado a la organización, el cual comando a todos y cada uno de los invocados hasta el final de todo el problema temporal y tras un año de que el problema fuese resuelto la O.N.U. decidió cerrar temporalmente el lugar, mas sin embargo, dejo a los "Servant's" en un estado de ivernacion por si una catástrofe similar se volvía a presentar

Mientras que los "Servant's" se quedaron en aquel edificio en alguna montaña nevada, el "Master" se le fueron retirados los sellos de comando, donde sin saberlo algo había ocurrido, también se le inscribió en una escuela secundaria en una cierta ciudad y por si se le volvía a solicitar en "Chaldea" se le dió un teléfono especial

Ya han pasado 2 años y medio y una alarma en aquel edificio ya ha hecho que los " Servant's" de "Chaldea" despierten de nuevo, pero sin alguien que sirva como "Master" han tenido que recurrir al suministro de emergencia de "Mana Prism" para seguir existiendo sin el contrato con su "Master", con quien entablaron una amistad, relación y (en algunos casos) obsesión, quien por alguna razón todavía no se había presentado

Aquel que fue el cadete #48 de nombre clave "Fujimaru Ritsuka" ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de "Ciudad Academia", este chico de cabello negro y ojos azules se le podía ver con una mirada de asombro y miedo mientras revisaba el mensaje que recientemente le había llegado a su celular

.: "Mensaje" :.

Remitente: "Othinus"

"La monja se volvió a comer toda la despensa y ya está buscando tu escondite de emergencia, apúrate que incluso la bestia y yo estamos temiendo por nuestras vidas"

.: "Fin del mensaje" :.

Si, aquel "Master" de más de 100 "Servant's", cuyo nombre verdadero es "Kamijou Touma", simplemente ante esta situación solo atinó a decir un par de palabras

\- Fukou da ( Que desgracia)-

 ** _Qué tal?_** ** _Aquí su amigo DemianSparda trayendoles un nuevo fic, he de avisarles que este se compondra de mini-capitulos y que en su mayoría pondre a Touma en situaciones bastante complicadas (no solo con las chicas de "F/GO")_** ** _Si se preguntan el motivo de porque solo mini-episodios es simple, con lo ocurrido aqui en México en septiembre, mi computadora e incluso mi Playstation 4 no fueron salvados y por consiguiente mis historias se han visto retrasadas, pido disculpas de antemano pero no me retiro eso es definitivo_** ** _Hasta la próxima_**


	2. Una cierta entrada

Pov Touma

Yo, Kamijou Touma, soy un humano desafortunado y para corroborar estas palabras solamente debemos remontarnos al día de ayer

Tras llegar del colegio y evitar que Index se comiera a Othinus y recibir las mordidas de esa chica y las quejas de la ex diosa mágica recibí una llamada de Komoe-sensei

"Kamijou-chan no alcanzas los puntos suficientes para acreditar el semestre, o encuentras una actividad o haces varios trabajos extra o tendrás que repetir semestre"

Esa llamada solo fue el inicio de todo, a los pocos minutos otra llamada me hizo tomar de nuevo mi teléfono esta vez una voz en tono burlesco hizo que mi piel se erizara, puesto que el 90% de las veces que me llama es para meterme en problemas o avisarme que ya estoy involucrado en ellos

"Kamiyan, escuche tu problema y te tengo buenas noticias, al parecer una organización tanto mágica como científica y Ciudad Academia han hecho un trato, el cual es enviar a varios alumnos para alguna clase de pruebas y con el simple hecho de asistir te darán los puntos necesarios para que acredites tu semestre, hooo casi se me olvida también se enviaran a varios magos, todos ya los conoces, solo te diré que Neechin y Itsuwa ya están listas, te sugiero que prepares tus maletas y las de tus inquilinas porque parten mañana a las 7:30 am, los boletos los te los darán en el aeropuerto, nos vemos kamiyan"

Increíblemente al hablarlo con Index y Othinus ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con acompañarme

"Tanto la monja como yo tenemos parte de la culpa de que te ausentaras en clases, así que esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para regresarte algo de tantos favores que nos haz hecho"

Cuando Othinus dijo esas palabras casi comienzo a llorar

Hoy en la mañana al llegar al aeropuerto, fue donde la desgracia comenzó a aparecer, puesto que las personas que nos estaban esperando eran además de Kanzaki Kaori y Itsuwa también se encontraban Accelerator, Misaka WORST, Last Order, Misaka Mikoto, Shokuhou Misaki y la peor opción que se le pudo ocurrir a este autor, Fukiyose Seiri

Tras los saludos y un regaño de parte de Fukiyose hacia mi persona, procedimos a abordar el avión ya que al parecer tendríamos que hacer varias escalas en diferentes países

El ambiente en los vuelos era demasiado tenso, a pesar de que Misaka y Kanzaki ya habían peleado juntas en ocasiones anteriores, por alguna razón fuera del campo de batalla parecía que simplemente querían sobresalir a toda costa, con Itsuwa y Misaki era de la misma manera solo que de forma mas disimulada

Por otro lado, el grupo de Accelerator simplemente podría decir que actuban de manera normal, pero como no se como se comportan en su hogar, no sabría decir si es normal que Last Order y Worst casi se estén matando

. : Mientras tanto en una montaña nevada :.

Después de contactar con "Ciudad Academia" y confirmar el regreso de su "Máster", toda "Chaldea" se había convertido en un completo caos y el 100% de este caos recaía sobre los hombros de las "Servant's" femeninas ya que si bien, saber que su "Master" ya se encontraba camino hacia "Chaldea" las hacia felices, había un asunto que ellas demoraron de importancia mayor

Por los pasillos de este gran edificio que se encuentra en alguna montaña nevada, una chica de nombre Mash Krieligth corría llevando varias cajas, en su rostro se dibujaba la preocupación y el nerviosismo

-Solo nos quedan 5 horas y no hemos podido avanzar nada, a este paso, el tiempo se nos agotara, debo de apurarme-

Mientras corría, de una puerta varios "Servant's" masculinos salían en un estado deplorable, algunos con raspones otros con quemaduras, mas sin embargo todos estaban agotados

-Solo unas cuantas horas más y esto terminara- dijo el ya muy conocido espíritu heroico Emiya mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Regresando con Mash, ella ya se encontraba frente a una puerta, en esta se encontraba un letrero el cual tenia escrito:

"Vestidor femenino"

En aquel cuarto una batalla de dimensiones colosales se libraba y las cajas que Mash cargaba no eran mas que las armas que se utilizarían en esta sangrienta batalla

Muy contrario a su actitud normal, Mash Krieligth pateo la puerta frente a ella, varias siluetas obscuras de ojos rojos y con auras amenazadoras voltearon a verla

-Aqui están las demás prendas-

Tras esas simples palabras, aquellas siluetas (Servant's), se abalanzaron sobre las cajas, como si se tratase de pirañas atacando un trozo de carne

El motivo, de su "apuro" era que al enterarse del regreso de su "Master" todos los "Servant's" en "Chaldea" habían estado de acuerdo con preparar una pequeña fiesta, el problema llego cuando se decido que los "Servant's" masculinos preparasen el salón ya que los "Berserker's" no fueron de mucha ayuda, tuvieron que arreglar el salón varias veces

Mientras tanto, las femeninas tenían sus "problemas", al no saber con que vestido recibir a su "Master" le pidieron (obligaron) a Vlad el confeccionar unos cuantos

. :Regresando con el grupo de Kamijou: .

Mareados y con ganas de expulsar el estómago por la boca, era el estado actual de la mayoría de los enviados de "Ciudad Academia" a excepción de Kanzaki Kaori

¿El motivo? El avión super-sonico en el que viajaban, solo Kanzaki al ser una "Santa" podía aguantar esas velocidades sin efectos secundarios

Después de un descansó de 15 minutos, se les informo al grupo que otro avión super-sonico llevaría los suministros al lugar conocido como "Chaldea" y que si gustaban podían dejar sus maletas de viaje en ese avión y al llegar al sitio ya estarían en sus habitaciones

Al no ver ningún problema decidieron subirlas al avión que se pilotearia solo por "Inteligencia Artificial"

Al ser Kamijou Touma y Accelerator los únicos varones les toco subir el equipaje de todas, mientras que las chicas (a excepción de Othinus que dormía plácidamente en el bolsillo de la camisa de su "Humano") subían a un jet avión privado de velocidad estándar

En ese momento en que estaban por acabar y ya solo les hacia falta un par de maletas, fue cuando la desgracia de Kamijou Touma ataco

Las puertas del avión super-sonico se cerraron y se cellaron dejando al nivel 5 y al nivel 0 dentro de este, romper la puerta no era una opción ya que si lo hacían se quedarían sin suministros durante un tiempo indeterminado

Pronto sintieron como el avión se ponía en camino a la pista de despegue

-Nivel 0- hablo Accelerator tranquilo - ESTO ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA - excepto esas ultimas palabras

-Con gusto Kamijou-san se pondría de rodillas para pedir perdón por meterte en mi mala suerte habitual pero creo que seria mejor buscar un lugar donde colocarnos para no ser aplastados por las fuerzas ''G"- habló Touma con rapidez

Sin demora ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha y al no haber asientos en aquel avión exclusivo para carga de suministros, tuvieron que improvisar unos asientos con la ayuda del equipaje de sus compañeras y el suyo

. : Chaldea : .

Ya todo estaba listo para el recibimiento de su "Master", ya solo unos retoques aqui y aya, pero tenían por lo menos 2 horas antes de su llegada, por lo que en estos momentos la mayoría se relajaban y platicaban unos con otros con tranquilidad

En una de las mesas que se habían colocado en el salón, Mash platicaba con Suzuka Gozen y Ushiwakamaru

-Dime Mash-dono, ¿cres que "Master" haya cambiado durante este tiempo? - pregunto Ushiwakamaru con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-No creo, Senpai es alguien que no cambiaría su forma de ser ni siquiera si lo matan y lo reviven, el siempre defenderá sus ideales - dijo Mash con total confianza, pero una de sus palabras le recordó algo importante - esperen aqui un momento -

Inmediatamente Mash Krieligth comenzó a buscar a dos "Servant's" en especificos, en una barra se encontraban los 2 "Servant's" a los cuales buscaba, Semiramis y Gilgamesh en su versión Caster, hablan tranquilos

-Disculpe, rey Gilgamesh, Semiramis, quería preguntar si desactivaron las defensas- pregunto Mash con preocupación

-No te preocupes niña- hablo Semiramis con relajación - mis "Jardines flotantes de Babilonia" no se activarán a menos que el objetivo a destruir pueda superar la barrera del sonido -

-Y por mi parte "Las defensas de Uruk" solo atacaran si los "Jardines" fallan, así que no te preocupes, "Mongrel"-

-Ok, gracias, creo que me preocupé por nada,

De repente, una alarma comenzó a sonar en la sala

-[Atención, aeronave que supera la barrera del sonido a cruzado el perímetro, comienza el despliegue de defensas "Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia" y "Defensas de Uruk"] -

Rápidamente, un temblor comenzó a sacudir el lugar y por las ventanas del sitio se podía observar el alzamiento de los míticos "Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia"

Todos los "Servant's" al ver el Noble Phanthasm de la reina Semiramis decidieron ignorar la alarma, ya que estaban seguros que estos acabarían con la amenaza aérea

Los "Jardines" lanzaron el ataque en forma de rayo del cual son tan conocidos y algo en el cielo parecido a un ave fue golpeado y ahora se desplomaba hacia el suelo

El avión se estrello a mas o menos 500 metros del edifici, a los 5 minutos de su choque con tierra, el avión exploto

Los "Servant's" al ver la explosión dieron el asunto por terminado

Emiya(archer), salio a verificar si había víctimas o sobrevivientes pero su sorpresa fue grande al observar que el avión no estaba tripulado, mas sin embargo encontró varias cajas que contenian comida y otras cosas de cuidado basico

Miro hacia arriba para observar a los "Jardines" que aun se encontraban en los cielos, decidió regresar al edificio y solicitar ayuda para los nuevos víveres

Al regresar a "Chaldea" e informar de lo visto y pedir ayuda para llevar los víveres, regreso al salón donde Mash le pregunto de lo sucedido y tras repetir el informe se dirigio hací la cocina

Ni bien puso un piden la cocina cuando un sonido estrepitoso se escucho en el salón, al girar su vista vio la causa de aquel sonido

Un tornado blanco descendía lentamente en medio del salon y en el instante que toco el piso del salon este se desvaneció dejando ver a un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos de color rojo sangre y piel pálida; vestía unos pantalones blancos y llevaba una chamarra cazadora del mismo color, en su brazo derecho había algún tipo de dispositivo plateado (el bastón retráctil)

El nivel 5 #1 de "Ciudad Academia" se encontraba frente a todos ellos


	3. Un cierto (Re)encuentro

Chaldea (hace 1 año)

Todo era silencio en aquel edificio aparentemente abandonado, puesto que por sus pasillos no había un alma

Pero esto no era así, ya que si habían varias personas, mas estas no podían recorrer aquel edificio a su gusto puesto que estas se encontraban en un estado de hibernacion

Pero esta vez nos concentraremos en el sueño tan particular que estaban teniendo todos y todas estas "personas"

(Sueño)

-"Por favor cuidate Senpai"- decía Mash mientras se introducia a la cápsula de hibernacion

-No te preocupes, ya nos volveremos a ver, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas- decía "Fujimaru"

Posterior a esas palabras todo alrededor se volvía obscuro, mas aun podían ver a su "Master" caminar, o eso parecía ya que apesar de "caminar" este no se movía de su lugar

Frente a ellos pudieron observar como el uniforme de "Chaldea" que portaba casi siempre su "Master" era reemplazado por un uniforme escolar normal que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y por debajo de esta había una camisa de color naranja

De pronto pudieron observar como una barrera transparente aparecia de la nada y extrañados por el suceso quisieron romperla sin éxito alguno

Pronto, una luz de color blanco-azul se empezó a emitir desde la parte superior de ese lugar obscuro

Decenas de plumas blancas brillantes caían sobre su "Master" el cual volvió su vista hacia ellos y pronuncio una sola pregunta

-"¿Quienes son ustedes?"-

Después de decir esas palabras, continuo "caminando", mientras ellos trataban de romper aquella barrera puesta entre ellos y su "Master"

Posteriormente, vieron como el brazo derecho de su "Master", cayó al suelo y con ello un rio de sangre broto de la herida, pudieron sentir como su magia era arrebatada casi en totalidad, momentos después el brazo volvió a aparecer en su lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido

Cuando creyeron que había terminado, un estrepitoso golpe lanzo a "Fujimaru" unos cuantos metros hacia atrás esto fue acompañado de un ruido de huesos rotos, otro ruido pero esta vez de metal siendo golpeado se escucho y con ello una herida en el costado derecho del abdomen de "Fujimaru", una explosión siguió y lanzo al "Master", siguió un viento torrencial alzo al "Master" por los cielos y cuando golpeo el suelo un charco de sangre se formo debajo de su cuerpo, mas sin embargo "Fujimaru" se levanto y continuo caminando

Unos cuantos pasos dio su "Master" donde explosiones, golpes y heridas nunca faltaron pero "Fujimaru" siempre se ponía de pie

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que todo comenzó y con la idea de que su mente les estaba jugando una muy mala broma, culpando a su preocupación por lo que le pasaría a su "Master" sin ellos les hacia imaginar todo "eso"

Y cuando creyeron que ya no podía ponerse peor, una explosión de grandes dimensiones voló en pedazos a su "Master", pero los pedazos de su cuerpo se volvieron a unir

Miles de muertes y de todas las maneras posibles, simplemente fue brutal

Y pasado ya 18 horas su "Master" detuvo su "caminar" dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa los miro de nuevo, pero este se empezó a desvanecer como si de niebla se tratase

Fue en ese momento que despertaron, el sonido de una alarma sonaba por todo el edificio donde se encontraban

Intentando disimular su preocupación, nadie habló sobre aquel sueño, después de todo había sido un sueño ¿verdad?

. :Actualidad: .

La batalla contra aquel chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, tenía minutos de haber comenzando y sin embargo poco menos de la mitad de los "Servant's" ya se encontraban en muy malas condiciones, el campo de batalla había sido cambiado a la parte exterior de el edificio

Todos los "Servant's" utilizaban sus mejores movimientos ya que al carecer de un contrato y no tener un suministro de "Mana Prism" cercano no podían utilizar sus "Noble Phanthasm"

Y aunque hacían lo mejor que podían, simplemente nada funcionaba en absoluto, ataques a distancia eran devueltos, ataques físicos eran reflejados y terminaban lastimando a quien lanzo el ataque

Lo único que el chico de cabellos blancos parecía evitar eran ataques con magia, no todos pero sirvió para moverlo a fuera del edificio

Y lo que molestaba (en especial a ciertos rubios y un castaño los 3 ex reyes), era que el chico de cabellos blancos ni siquiera había lanzado un solo ataque

-Tengo un plan- hablo Scathach mientras sostenía su lanza - ese chico evita los ataques mágicos, por lo tanto asumo que es un "Servant" de clase "Assassin"-

Mientras ella hablaba "Heracles" se lanzaba al ataque con su característica hacha pero en el instante en que esta se acerco a unos cuantos milímetros de la piel del chico, esta salio volando y dejando la mano del "Berserker" sangrando

La mayoría ahora ponía atención a las palabras de la "Lancer"

-Nececito que todos los "Caster" hagan lo posible para rodearlo, ya sea por tierra o por aire, si pueden inmovilizar el espacio sobre el sera lo mejor y una vez que quede totalmente sin posibilidades de escapar, tu Medea romperás su contrato con tu "Rull Breaker" y si eso llega a fallar utilizaremos el ataque de "Los Jardines Flotantes de Babilonia"

Tras esa breve explicación, el plan se puso en marcha

Todos los "Servant's" atacaban sin parar y aquellos que sabían algún conjuro lo utilizaban, siempre procurando que aquel chico no se diera cuenta de su plan

Unos 4 minutos pasaron y tras mucho esfuerzo, al fin tenían rodeado al chico

Por su parte este parecía, no, el esperaba un ataque de cualquiera de aquellas personas que lo rodearon, pronto una sonrisa maniática se formo en su rostro, pero algo pareció distraerlo

Mientras tanto, Mata Hari, Tamamo, Medusa, Atalanta y Artemisa transfirieron 1/3 de su energía mágica a Medea, suficiente para que ellas siguieran existiendo y para que Medea materializara su Noble Phanthasm

El chico de cabellos blancos, fue rodeado por lo que parecia una esfera de color morado, el espacio alrededor del chico había sido inmovilizado, lo que significaba que no podría escapar y ni siquiera podría moverse un solo centímetro, pero este no pareció preocuparse, solo puso una cara de disgusto

-¿Que sucede chico?, ¿Molesto por haber perdido?- hablo Medea con una voz en tono burlesco

-No- por primera vez el chico hablo- solo me molesta que ya no podré teñir la nieve de rojo con su sangre -

-¿De que hablas chico? Estas totalmente rodeado y sin poder moverte-

-Yo no haré nada pero les daré un consejo - la sonrisa del chico de cabellos blancos regreso y recordó unas palabras que le dijeron ya hacia casi un año- "Aprieta bien los dientes, porque probaran algo del mas débil"-

Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente por la nieve, en el instante que voltearon, una persona que vestía un pantalón negro una sudadera blanca con una chamarra negra por encima de esta, su rostro era cubierto por una bufanda de color anaranjado, salto entre entre uno de los tantos espacios que habían dejado los "Servant's" y con su puño derecho arremetió contra Medea dándole un golpe en la mejilla enviandola al suelo

En el momento en que el puño impacto contra Medea, la daga conocida como "Ruler Breaker" se rompió como si de un cristal se tratase, al mismo tiempo toda o mas bien la mayoría de la magia de Medea fue totalmente drenada

Por otra parte el nuevo contrincante, al observar que los demás "Servant's" todavía mantenían a su compañero inmóvil, este comenzó a correr

-[Idiota, si entra en el rango del hechizo también será afectado y de este modo destruiremos a los dos con un solo ataque de los "Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia"]- pensó Helena Blavatsky mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Tras esa linea de pensamiento, el nuevo plan fue comunicado hacia Semiramis la cual preparo su ataqué pero algo ocurrio

Cuando el nuevo contrincante estaba por llegar a la trampa, estiro su brazo derecho y con la palma abierta toco el hechizo y tras un sonido de cristales rotos el hechizo desapareció

Al ver tan extraño suceso, todos los "Caster" que rodeaban a los dos enemigos retrocedieron y se reagruparon con los demás "Servant's"

Por otra parte los dos enemigos parecian conversar sin prestarle mucha atención a los "Servant's", de repente el chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos se elevo hacia el cielo ayudado por cuatro tornados en su espalda, cosa que Semiramis aprovecho y apunto sus "Jardines" hacia el ahora único objetivo en tierra y sin basilar un solo instante dio la orden de disparo

Un gran rayo de luz se dirigió hacia el chico de bufanda el cual, por instinto puso su mano derecha frente a el

Cuando el rayo impacto causo fuego y destrucción, "un enemigo menos del que preocuparse" fue el pensamiento de todos los "Servant's ", puesto que no había persona alguna que resistiera ese ataque ¿Verdad?

Al viento solo quedo aquella bufanda la cual, al llegar al suelo mostraba que había sido alcanzada por el fuego ya que mostraba estar quemada de algunas partes

Después de eso, todos los "Servant's" se dispusieron a buscar al otro chico

Semiramis, estaba consciente de que este podría ser el último ataque, se dispuso a prepararlo, mas sin embargo, cuando dirigió su vista hacia sus "Jardines", durante un par de segundos, vio algo que le hizo preguntarse si tan siquiera tenían la mínima posibilidad de ganar

A una velocidad estrepitosa el chico de cabellos blancos caía directo hacia la gran fortaleza que eran los "Jardines" y al momento del impacto, los "Jardines" comenzaron a derrumbarse

Pero eso no fue el motivo del miedo de ahora, todos los "Servant's" presentes, no, el motivo del miedo era el mismo chico de cabellos blancos, ahora descendía de los cielos de manera lenta pero esta vez no era ayudado por un tornado u otros 4 en la espalda, no, ahora de su espalda sobresalían dos alas de blanco puro, pero estas no estaban decoradas de plumas suaves, estas estaban hechas de magia pura

Ya poco les importaba a los "Servant's" que grandes pedazos de lo que fueron los "Jardines" cayeran cerca, lo único que tenían en mente era "como lo detendremos"

Cuando toco el piso, el chico de cabellos blancos, se arrodillo sobre una pierna, alzo su brazo derecho, cerro su puño y de un rápido movimiento golpeo el piso

Una ráfaga de viento salio expulsada, pero este no era un ataque ya que no iba dirigido hacia los "Servant's", por muy extraño, la ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia el cráter donde había impactado el ataque de los "Jardines"

Piedras salieron volando, el fuego restante había sido apagado, de los escombros algo se comenzó a mover, un cuerpo comenzó a levantarse, su brazo derecho ahora se encontraba totalmente expuesto, heridas por donde la sangre brotaba

Hasta ese punto, el asombro todavía lo podían contener, pero todo cambio al ver el rostro del chico de cabellos negros

Unos calleron de rodillas, otros comenzaron a sonreír, llorar y otros a preocuparse

Ante ellos se encontraba su "Master" "Fujimaru Ritsuka"

No podían creer en lo que veían, su "Master" se encontraba herido por culpa de ellos, pero ¿Porque los había atacado? ¿Porque los veía con una mirada de enojo? y mas importante ¿Como había sobrevivido al ataque directo de los "Jardines"?

Tres ideas cruzaron la mente de los "Servant's"

1.- El cuerpo de su "Master" ahora servía como recipiente para algún espíritu heroico

2.- Su "Master" tenía algún tipo de control mental

3.- Su "Master" siempre fue el enemigo

Cuando "Fujimaru" se reincorporo completamente, subió del cráter de donde se encontraba, inhaló y con un grito llamo al chico de cabellos blancos

-¡¿ESTAS LISTO ACCELERATOR?! -

A lo cual el ahora identificado Accelerator respondió

-Simplemente no me estorbes-

Los dos chicos apretaron sus puños y se lanzaron al ataque


End file.
